


Campin' With the Strider

by Aveysauce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aveysauce/pseuds/Aveysauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's a sad lil one and Dave comes to cheer him up. As you may have noticed, they go camping. It's sorta cute and fluffy and sad and I dont even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campin' With the Strider

You’re scrolling through tumblr when the friendly ping from pesterchum, the one that tells you when somebody sent you a message, makes you jump. Who would be talking to you at two in the morning? You check it, curious, and discover a message from Dave.  
“look out your window”  
“why?”  
“just do it”  
You walk across your room to the window to see Dave standing by his red pick-up, facing your window. When he sees you, a hint of a smile plays at his lips. You open your window, silently thanking your dad for not taking you to his business convention.  
“Dave? What are you doing here?”  
“I figured you’d want some company, I saw your post about the emptiness of the Egbert household. Wadya say, wanna join me?”  
“Sure but… where are we going?”  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Grab a sleeping bag and get in.”  
“Give me five minutes” You shut your window and run to your closet, searching for a sleeping bag. You find yourself in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers and decide to throw on some pants and a hoodie before going out to meet Dave. Sure, you’ve hung out a couple times and have had more conversations online than you could count, but you’re not sure it’s too great of an idea to go hang out with someone you may have a crush on in your underwear. You run out the door and hop into the passenger seat. Even sitting down he’s shorter than you. Not by much, but the difference is noticeable.  
“Hey Dave.”  
“Hey.”  
“So what’s the plan?”  
“We've gotta stop by walmart and grab a few things, then we’ll be on our way.” You ask him a few more questions, but he refuses to give anything away. Once in walmart he leads you to the camping section and throws two sleeping mats, a lantern, and a box of matches into your cart.  
“Okay, I need you to take this to the candy aisle and grab s’mores stuff and whatever else you want, I’m gonna get breakfast. I’ll meet you there.”  
“Dave, wait! How are we going to pay for this?”  
“C’mon, have you met my bro? He made millions off the smuppets, don’t worry about it.”  
“Are you sure? I have some cash, do-”  
“Nah man it’s cool I got it. Now go get the marshmallows!”  
“Alright” You run to the candy aisle and throw in a couple bags of marshmallows, two six packs of chocolate, three bags of gummy worms and a couple bags of skittles and m&ms. At the last minute you decide on adding rolos to the mix. Dave rounds the corner with a box of granola bars, graham crackers, a pack of apple juice and a bag of doritos.  
“You got rolos? Niiice. Think that’s everything?”  
“Hang on.” You run to the soda aisle and grab a pack of mountain dew and some redbull, knowing you won’t want to fall asleep for a while. Since your last moment purchases keep turning out, you grab a pack of apple soda, thinking that this is the first time you've seen it but Dave would probably like it.  
“Good idea. Shit is that apple soda?”  
“Yeah, I thought you might wanna try it.”  
“Thanks man. So do you want to get outa here or what?” After checking out you throw the bags in the bed of the truck.  
“So we’re going camping?”  
“Something like that.” He turns on the radio only to find country music. “No. Just no.”  
“Is there anything else?”  
“I don’t think so” he flips through the stations “Oh, here we go.” You sit in silence, trying to figure out what could possibly be coming from the radio. “Is that… Christian rock?”  
“I think so. Are we really stuck with only christian and country stations for the rest of the night?”  
“Yeah, I might have forgotten any possible devices to play music on. My phone’s kind of empty.”  
“Great.” Neither of you speak for a while, soaking up the glory of jesus. “Hey Dave?”  
“Mhm?”  
“You didn't have to do this. It wouldn't have been too different from normal if you hadn't.”  
“Dude, of course I had to. I always wanna be there for my bro. You were soundin pretty down in that post, man. I figured you could use a little strider fun.”  
“Thanks man.”  
“No problem. Look, we’re here. And it’s only three thirty, plenty of time for s’mores.” You get out of the car, looking at the campsite. A fire pit sits by a stream, the area surrounded by trees. A pile of wood is stacked against the picnic table. “I’ll go look for sticks if you put stuff on the table.” You nod and grab the bags from the truck. After getting everything set up, you crack a Mountain Dew. Dave comes back with a couple marshmallow roasting sticks and an arm full of kindling.  
“Want any help with that?”  
“Nah, I’m good.” As soon as the words leave Dave’s mouth, everything falls from his grasp. “Okay, maybe a little.”  
You set down your Mountain Dew and move to help him. You both reach for the same stick, and your hands inevitably touch.  
“Um…” You hope the darkness will keep him from seeing you blush.  
“What, you scared? C’mon John I ain't gonna bite you.”  
“No, I just…”  
“Just what?”  
“I haven’t touched anybody in a while, I guess. C’mon, let’s get the fire started.” Dave stares at you as you walk away with a pile of kindling in your hands before following suit. You sit at the picnic table and watch him start the fire, building the wood into a pyramid. Once it’s lit and ready for marshmallow roasting, he stands and asks for something to drink.  
“What do you want?”  
“I think I’m gonna try that apple soda.” You hand a can to him, your fingers brushing. You shudder. “Manzanita Sol? Hm.” he sips “It’s not bad. Like carbonated aj.” He sits next to you, throwing an arm over your shoulders. You stiffen, wondering whether you should relax or volunteer to make s’mores. “Can you hand me a bag of marshmallows?”  
“Sure.”  
“You’re bein pretty quiet man. I think I know what you need.”  
“I am? You do?”  
“Yup, we’re gonna have the craziest sugar rush of your life.” He rips open the bag and places two marshmallows on each stick, plunging them into the fire. He comes starts making s’mores with, in addition to the plain chocolate, rolos, m&ms, and gummy worms. He hands you a sugary mess.  
“Woah.”  
“Woah is right. Good call on the gummy worms.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“What, s’mores? Listen to me, s’more are like the goddamn angels descending onto your taste buds with fluffy little marshmallow wings and chocolate harps. You eat your s’more and you enjoy it.” So you take a bite, and he is right, it’s the most glorious thing to have ever existed. “I told you you’d like it.” he smiles, noticing the most likely orgasmic expression on your face. He takes a bite of his own and sighs.  
“This is amazing.”  
“You think?” Dave proceeds to throw a marshmallow at you.  
“What was that for?”  
“You questioned the greatness of the s’more, John. You had to be punished.” This time he throws a handful at you, grinning. You laugh and throw some back. He catches one and tosses it into his mouth. “I win!”  
“You do not.”  
“Yes I do.” He throws another handful at you.  
“It’s a good thing you got two bags”  
“Haha yeah. We should make more s’mores.”  
“Already asking me to cook for you? If I didn't know any better, I’d think you were in love with me” The two of you laugh, but you wonder if he meant anything by the comment.  
“Nah, just your s’mores” You hope your lie isn't too blatant. Although his s’mores are legendary.  
“Man even I’m in love with my s’mores.” He makes four more, chugging his soda before stealing yours.  
“Dave, get your own mountain dew!”  
“Nah man, that’s too much work”  
“You know that’s like a secondary kiss, right?” Dave pauses in his s’more construction, thinking it over.  
“I’m fine with that. Now eat this perfectly made s’more, sent straight from the heavens themselves to pleasure your tongue like nothing else could.” You oblige, eating the next two he gives you as well and trying not think of what he meant by being fine with that. You steal back your mountain dew when your done chewing, finishing the can. Dave pouts. “Are you gonna open another one?”  
“Why, do you want a secondary kiss from me again?”  
“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaybe”  
“Haha shut up” You push him, shaking your head.  
“You know you can’t resist the perfection that is the Strider ass, John.”  
“You’re so gay, Dave.”  
“You know it.” He clicks his tongue in a way that you forget the word for. You roll your eyes and open another one, taking a sip before handing it to him. “That being said, wanna help me make the bed?  
“Okay.” You follow him to the truck with the sleeping mats. He grabs your sleeping bags from the cab.  
“Can you put the mats down on the truck bed?” You roll them out and he throws the sleeping bags onto them.  
“Do you think we could connect them? The uh.. sleeping bags, I mean.”  
“Looks like someone really does want a piece of the hot Strider ass.”  
“No- I meant, it’s getting cold out and the fire’s gonna have to be put out and…”  
“You’re not objecting.” He smirks as he taunts you and climb into the bed of the truck.  
“Just… I’ve felt really alone since everything with my dad and you guys having that thing. i’m sorry, I’m so stupid.” You feel tears well in your eyes. He leans toward you, his joking expression gone. “I shouldn't have come, I’m just messing things up even more I know you guys think I’m an ass and I have to agree with you. I know I’m a horrible person I’m so sorry I just-” He stops your blubbering with a kiss. After he disconnects you stare at him, stunned.  
“No. You’re not messing things up. I’m sorry John, I was just messing with you. I’m probably the one fuckin everything up. We’re all major asses. It’s alright, you’re not terrible. Of course we can connect them, you idiot. Actually, I think I only brought one pillow so we kind of have to.” You smile at him.  
“Thanks. Did you plan that out?”  
“That information’s on a need to know basis.”  
“Of course it is.” Dave moves to connect the sleeping bag. Five minutes later you’re sitting across from each other in the truck in pajamas, trying to throw skittles into each other’s mouths. You catch more than him, making a rebound from the marshmallow fight.  
“Dave?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What- Um, what did that kiss mean?” You both blush in the lantern light.  
“What do you want it to mean?”  
“Well… I don’t know. Do you think that maybe we could.. do it again?” He smiles, and you know you’ve said the right thing.  
“Yeah, that’s a thing that we could definitely do again. But it’s a little cold out here, now that the fire’s out. Do you wanna go in the sleepin bag?”  
“Yeah.” You settle in, taking off your hoodies. He slides an arm around you, hand resting on your hip, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. You move your arm under his, pressing your hand on his back. You’re suddenly aware of how close his face is to yours.  
“Are you okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”  
“Yeah, I’m okay it’s just… what if this is a mistake? I don’t want it to be, I really don’t, but if we fucked everything up, if we stopped being friends, i don’t think I could forgive mys-”  
“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I won’t ever hate you, we won’t ever stop being friends, alright? Even if everything goes to hell, even more than it already has, I won’t ever stop caring about you. Got it?”  
“I- got it. Thanks Dave.”  
“Come here.” He pulls you into him, flipping you so he’s on top. “I want you to know that no matter what, I love you.” He kisses you, slowly at first. You kiss back, his mouth enveloping yours. He moves faster, his kisses shortening. He presses into you, and you taste the candy on his lips, realising your secondary kisses have evolved into firsthand ones. You slide your hands up the back of his shirt, smelling the mixture of apples, woodsmoke, and sweat on his skin. His tongue teases yours, never lingering long enough. His fingers tangle themselves in your hair, his ever-present shades bumping into your glasses. You laugh into his lips, feeling his mouth smile over yours. He kisses you slowly before pulling away. You reach up to take his sunglasses off and he lets you. You look into his eyes.  
“I love you too.” You hug him, pulling him onto you. He slides your glasses off of your face, setting them by his, and kisses your forehead. You snuggle into each other, his face buried in your shoulder. You fall asleep with a fuzzy feeling that you had forgotten existed, happy for the first time in what feels like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I needed to post some of my otp. Wheee. I don't know what this is. Feedback is great. Thaaaaaaaaaanks alright I'm going.


End file.
